Please Understand
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: When a surprise trip to Tree Hill turns into a yelling match will Brooke and Haley get Luke to see where they are coming from


**Ok this is really just a One Shot that got stuck in my head while I was eating dinner and trying to do the second half of chapter 29 for Coming Home, yes I know I'm a couple of weeks behind but this chapter was just not working for me at all. So it is coming I've done half of it, and am working on the second half. Just this story seemed to pop out at me while I was eating dinner and I couldn't get it out of my head to continue with that chapter so I thought I would do this before I got back to it. Tomorrow I will add Coming Home Chapter 29 even if I have to split it into a two part chapter I will add something. **

* * *

Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer Scott walked ahead of Karen and Lilly they had come back to Tree Hill for the weekend as a surprise to Nathan, Haley and the rest of their family and friends. But first they wanted to make a stop to visit someone very dear to all their hearts. So as they walked up the hill they listened to Sawyer laughing as Lilly started chasing her. The two girls stopped as they came to the top of the hill. Lilly turned around and bit her lip; she looked at her brother and mother and wondered what they would do when they saw this. Taking a deep breath she took Sawyers hand and decided to have a look at some of the older head stones.  
Lucas noticed the look on his sister's face and wondered just what she had seen, when he came up to where his uncle was buried he clenched his fist. There right beside his uncle's grave was that of his father's; and although there were fresh flowers sitting by Keith grave, it was not nearly as decorated as Dan's was, there were different types of followers there were pictures and drawings. One thing that stood out to him was a note. All it said was thank you but it was the handwriting that caught his attention. He'd know that writing anywhere, it was Haley's Shaking his head he turned around and stormed off, Peyton watched him go as Karen came up and saw what he was so angry about.

"Let him, he needs to get it out" she said resting a hand on her daughter in law's shoulder as they placed the flowers that had been carrying at Keith's grave.

Haley James Scott laughed at something her eleven year old son said and also the look on her husband's face. For them it was just a normal day, if she looked out the window she could see Brooke busily walking around her clothes store across the street making sure everything was perfect because that just who Brooke was. As she picked up the tub she was placing dirty dishes in, she noticed her husband and brother in law talking, most likely about the next player they wanted to sign to their agency. Sure they now had an office and after what happened two years ago they now had people who travelled for them. But they only ever used their office when they were meeting local players. Everyone who was anyone knew that if they wanted to catch Clay Evans and Nathan Scott they had a better chance of going to Karen's Cafe then actually finding them in their office, which was really only a few doors down from the cafe. Everyone jumped when the door the cafe was slammed open. Haley looked up and was startled to see her other brother in law and her best friend Lucas standing in the door way looking angry as hell.

"So this was meant to be a nice surprise you know I'd call you, ask you had you been to Karen's lately kind of hint that I knew you were the owner. However imagine my surprise when I go to visit Keith only to see that Dan's grave is covered with flowers and pictures and there is a hand written note by my best friend who loved my uncle as much as I did and who was just as upset as I was when he was killed! What the hell Hales? Dan killed Keith remember, he shot him so tell me why is that son of a bitches grave covered with pictures and flowers when everyone here knows what he did?" Lucas asked Haley looked around to see that Nathan had grabbed their three year old Daughter as she had wondered past and covered her ears so she couldn't hear what Lucas was saying. Looking over to the counter she saw Jamie with his jaw dropped trying to figure out how he felt about seeing his uncle and what Lucas was saying about his grandfather.

"Well Hales? Have you anything to say? My mother saw it, she saw everything! So why Haley You know what he's like" Lucas asked yelling, no one had realized he had been so loud that Brooke had come over to see what was going on.

"First off Lucas, your daughter may not be here but my children are so watch the language. Secondly no I have not forgotten what he did I've never forgiven him for taking Keith away from you, Karen and Lilly and Dan knew that, I told him countless times, it didn't matter what he did that was the one thing I would never forgive him for. But he saved Nathan; I would not be standing here happy and enjoying life right now if it wasn't for Dan. The police were not doing anything Lucas they weren't trying because one of them was in on it. You saw how much of a mess I was back them. Dan, Chris and Julian risked their own lives to bring Nathan home. Dan was shot in the back because he stepped in front of a bullet for Nathan. So yes every year on his birthday and on the anniversary we go up there we cover his grave in pictures, and flowers. But Lucas we do the same thing for Keith yesterday was Dan's birthday. I know that look Lucas and do you want to tell my three year old daughter why she can't go and say thank you to her grandfather for saving her dad?" Haley asked Lucas looked at his best friend how did it come to this? There was once a time where she and Nathan would have been happy Dan was dead they would never have given it another thought.

"Look Luke we know, that you will never forgive Dan and we all accept that. Haley and Nathan didn't even trust him then. Nathan wanted him gone when he got home, and when he didn't come home it was Dan that Haley first looked to, to blame. But the fact of the matter is without Dan, Chris and Julian would never have found Nathan by themselves, it was Dan who came up with it. And it was Dan who had nothing to lose. He'd lost it all already and he knew that. So be angry, be hurt but do not yell at a family who would have fallen apart without his help" said Brooke coming round to face her friend. She noticed that Peyton and Karen where coming up the street as well.

"We all know what you went through back then, we were all there" when she noticed Clay she sighed. "Ok most of us where. We all loved Keith and we all still do that hasn't changed, we all still wish he was alive and we all still wanted to go to his and Karen's wedding, you know me Luke I was making your mum's dress. Are there things all of us will never forgive Dan for? Yes and there was always going to be. You, Peyton and I know Nathan and Haley better than most; we've all been there from the beginning, do you think Haley would have been able to cope with losing Nathan, and not like how when she went on tour with Chris. But for good just like Karen lost Keith do you think your best friend and sister in law would have been able to cope with that, while also having two young children?" Brooke asked she watched as Lucas thought about what she was saying, he looked over at Haley who now had Nathan standing beside her Lydia in his arms as Jamie came over and stood in front them. He knew the answer straight away. No and not only would it have affected Haley it would have had a massive affect on Jamie as well because that little boy idolized his father. Probably more than Lucas himself had idolized Keith.

"I-No" there was nothing else he could say, sure he would never consider Dan his father, and he and Peyton would continue to tell Sawyer that her grandfather was Keith, not Dan. But for his brother's family, Dan was a hero he was the father he always should have been but never was. He as a loving grandfather to Jamie and in the short time he got to spend with her Lydia as well. He bought his son home to his family and Lucas couldn't fault him for that, because at the end of the day although he would never say it out loud and never admit it to anyone he was thankful his brother as alive as well.

"Now that you've had your rant can you get on with the warm and fuzzy hellos, well you can I have to get back to my store" said Brooke she grave Lucas a quick hug, and did the same for Peyton and Karen, her jaw dropped at both Lilly and Sawyer and she told them all if they didn't come over and talk to her later she would kick their asses.


End file.
